Lo hizo de nuevo
by TheOtherHolmes -She
Summary: La vida de casado cambió considerablemente al John Watson que Sherlock conocía. Recuerda que su inseparable amigo le juró que nada cambiaría, que seguirían en sus andadas, como en los viejos tiempos. Ilusamente, Sherlock lo creyó.
Los personajes son de la completa autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Hola a tod s. Escribí esto porque me estaba matando el simple hecho de tenerlo en mi mente, necesitaba deshacerme de esa idea. En fin, espero que lo lean y que por favor dejen algún comentario sobre lo que les pareció.

"Lo hizo de nuevo"

La vida de casado cambió considerablemente al John Watson que Sherlock conocía. Recordaba que su fiel amigo había prometido que nada cambiaría, que seguirían en sus andadas, como en los viejos tiempos. Ilusamente, Sherlock lo creyó. Sabía que John sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero no era capaz de mentirle, no a él. Su boda fue lo que logró separarlos, a eso se unió una razón aún más fuerte: Alice…

Después de 9 largos meses, la pequeña Alice se encontraba en el mundo, en brazos de su padre, quien no podía evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas al ver a su pequeña; sujetando con sus pequeñas y frágiles manos uno de sus pulgares. Que maravillosa y tierna escena era aquella, incluso Sherlock lo creyó. ¿Quién era él para alejar a John de ese pequeñito ser?

4 meses pasaron y la petición no se hizo esperar…

La pequeña Alice miraba con ojos curiosos al pelinegro, repasaba cada centímetro de aquel rostro, como si intentase guardar aquella imagen para siempre.

\- **_¿De qué te ríes?_** – Le preguntó el pelinegro, como si la pequeña le fuese a contestar.

La pequeña continuaba sonriendo, algo de aquel hombre le resultaba sumamente chistoso. Alzó su pequeña manita y apretó la nariz del pelinegro, echándose a reír al ver la mueca que éste hacía. ¿Acaso hay algo más lindo que la sonrisa de un bebé?

\- _**¡Para ya!**_ – Bufó el pelinegro. – **_Será mejor que la abraces, John. A mí no se me da esto de cargar infantes._** – Dijo a la vez que le entregaba a la pequeña Alice.

\- _**Creo que le agradas.**_ – Dijo John, haciendo caras raras para que Alice sonriera. _–_ _ **Ríe mucho cuando te ve.**_

 _-_ _ **Ya lo creo…**_ \- Se sentó en su sillón y fijó su miraba en John. - _**¿Dónde está Mary?**_

 _-_ _ **Creo que no tarda en llegar, dijo que compraría un par de cosas para Alice.**_ – Caminó hasta su sillón, que extrañamente a pesar de ya no vivir ahí desde hace tiempo, aún estaba en su lugar.

La sala se quedó en silencio, parecían dos extraños. Antes no había mucha conversación por parte de Sherlock, pero John estaba acostumbrado a tanto silencio. Ahora todo era diferente, aquel silencio incomodaba a ambos. ¿Es que acaso John había dejado de ser su inseparable amigo?

\- **_Escucha, Sherlock…_** \- Dijo el rubio, rompiendo aquel silencio amargo. – **_Estuve pensando que... me gustaría… es decir._** – Se esforzaba en hablar, pero las palabras se aferraban a su garganta y por ningún motivo cederían a ser echadas de ahí.

\- **_Sólo dilo, John._** – Lo apuró el pelinegro. Fuese lo que fuese que tenía que decir, era mejor que lo hiciera de una vez, sin rodeos.

\- _**Uhm… sí.**_ _–_ Miró a Alice y sonrió. _–_ _ **Sherlock… ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de Alice?**_

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿sonreír?, ¿ignorar aquel dolor que lo carcomía por dentro desde que John se había separado de él?, ¿mostrarse sorprendido ante tal petición? "Tú y yo pudimos ser felices sin necesidad de ninguna niña, John" Un momento… ¿Cómo que tú y yo? ¡Espabila, Sherlock!, ¿Qué es eso de "Tú y Yo"? Oh… lo amas, ¿no es así?

 _-_ _ **Sí…**_ \- Susurró el pelinegro, mirando a John.

 _-_ _ **¿En serio?**_ – El rubio sonrió. _–_ _ **Creí que no estarías interesado, lo estuve hablando con Mary y ella aceptó en que fueras tú.**_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué?**_ – Balbuceó, tratando de comprender lo que John le decía.

\- _**Lo hable con Mary, ambos creímos que te gustaría ser el padrino de Alice.**_ _–_ Dijo indeciso de seguir hablando, Sherlock no parecía prestarle atención. _–_ _ **Me alegra que aceptaras.**_

 _-_ _ **Ah… sí.**_ – Dijo, parpadeando un par de veces. _–_ _ **Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, John.**_ – Susurró.

¿Qué había hecho él para terminar en esa situación?, ¿acaso estuvo mal fingir su muerte y desaparecer por tanto tiempo?, ¿pudo evitar que Mary se acercará lo suficiente a John como para remplazar su lugar? Probablemente sí… "No digas estupideces, Sherlock. ¿A qué lugar te refieres? Tú y John sólo eran compañeros"

\- **_Gracias…_** \- La voz del rubio sonó apagada.

La sala continuó en silencio después de eso. Dos horas después, Mary apareció en el umbral de la puerta, cargando un bolso en el que guardaba las cosas que necesitaba para Alice.

\- _**¿Dónde está Alice y John?**_ – Preguntó al pelinegro.

Sherlock abandonó la posición en la que estaba, aquella en la que se recostaba en el sofá y juntaba la yema de sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

 _-_ _ **Están en mi habitación.**_ – Declaró. _–_ _ **Noté a John muy cansado y le ofrecí mi habitación para que descansara un poco, en lo que tú llegabas.**_

 _-_ _ **¿Por qué en tu habitación?**_ – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. _-_ _ **John tenía su propia habitación, ¿no es así?**_

Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina, tomó de la alacena una de las tazas y se sirvió un poco de agua. ¿Qué hay de malo que John esté durmiendo en mi habitación?, ¿acaso te molesta, Mary?

 _-_ _ **Cierto. Pero… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue habitada y seguramente está llena de polvo.**_ – Explicó. _–_ _ **No sería bueno acostar a la pequeña Alice en una cama con tanto polvo.**_

Aquello no era más que una burda mentira. No hubo día en que Sherlock no se encargará de mantener esa habitación tal como John la había dejado. ¿Cuántas veces has derramado lágrimas en esa almohada, Sherlock?, ¿aún percibes el olor de su champú en ella? Apuesto a que sí…

\- **_Iré a despertarlo._** – Dijo, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo que Sherlock le había dicho.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Sherlock y le sorprendió encontrarse con John, cerrando rápidamente uno de los cajones de la mesita a lado de la cama de Sherlock.

\- _**¿Qué haces?**_ – Se apresuró a interrogarlo, después de tomar a su hija en brazos. _-_ _ **¿Ahora te gusta hurgar en sus cosas?**_

 _-_ _ **No es eso, Mary…**_ \- Susurró, poniéndose de pie y saliendo tras ella.

Ambos se encontraron nuevamente con Sherlock, éste estaba de pie, justo al centro de la sala.

\- **_Supongo que John ya te lo dijo, ¿verdad?_** – Dijo Mary.

 _-_ _ **Sí…**_ \- Contestó secamente. _–_ _ **Será un placer ser el padrino de la pequeña Alice.**_

 _-_ _ **Bien. Nos alegra mucho que aceptaras.**_ – Dijo mirando a John, esperando que éste dijera algo más.

John no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a mirar a Sherlock y éste le devolvía la mirada.

\- **_Bueno… nos mantendremos en contacto para comentarte los planes._** – Dijo la rubia, recostando a Alice en su hombro. – _**Fue lindo verte otra vez, Sherlock.**_

\- **_Lo mismo digo, Mary._** – Mintió. _–_ _ **Siempre es agradable reencontrarse con viejos amigos.**_ – Extendió la mano hacía John y éste la estrechó.

\- **_Sherlock…_** \- Susurró el rubio. Pero una vez más, las palabras se aferraron con fuerza a su garganta.

\- **_Hasta pronto, John._** – Soltó su mano y se quedó mirándolo. "Sé que las viste, John. Lo sé. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname"

Mary y John desaparecieron tras la puerta. Sherlock caminó hasta la ventana y lo miró, llamando a un taxi para que los llevara hasta su hogar. Aquel cálido lugar que compartían, aquel que contaba con un par de habitaciones, una que compartían John y Mary, otra que había adornado exclusivamente para Alice y el resto que funcionaba como baño, cocina, sala de estar, etc..

\- **_Volvió a hacerlo._** – Dijo John cuando se habían alejado de Baker Street. – **_Otra vez…_** \- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró.

\- **_¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?_** – Dijo Mary desconcertada.

\- **_Sherlock…_** \- Dijo por fin. _–_ _ **Está usando drogas otra vez.**_

 _-_ _ **Siempre lo hace, ¿por qué te preocupas?**_ – Dijo secamente.

 _-_ _ **¡No puedo evitarlo, ¿sí?!**_ – Exclamó. _–_ _ **Es mi amigo…**_

 _-_ _ **No grites, despertarás a Alice.**_ – Bufó. _–_ _ **No me importa en qué cosas ande metido, y tú no lo averiguarás.**_ – Sentenció.

John la miró con odio. ¿Cuándo habían empezado las peleas entre ellos?, ¿desde el nacimiento de Alice? No, desde antes.

\- Flash-back -

\- **_¡Para de llamarlo drogadicto!_** – Bufó John.

\- _**¡Sólo llamo a las cosas por lo que son!**_ – Exclamó Mary, quien a pesar de tener 8 meses de embarazo, no paraba de pelear.

\- _**¡Oh, ¿entonces debería llamarte ASESINA?!**_ – Lo dijo, por fin lo dijo. _–_ _ **¡O mejor aún: MENTIROSA!**_

 _-_ _ **John…**_ \- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. _-_ _ **¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?**_

 _-_ _ **¡Sólo llamo a las cosas por lo que son, Mary!**_ – Exclamó, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta estruendosamente.

Se detuvo por un momento en la acera de enfrente, miró la puerta de su hogar y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que le acababa de decir a su esposa. ¿Pero qué hay de lo que ella ha estado diciendo de Sherlock?, ¿cómo se atreve a llamarlo así después de lo que hizo por ella? "Él mató a un hombre por ti, Mary"

\- Fin del Flash-back -

\- **_Paré el auto…_** \- Susurró, apretando los puños. _–_ _ **Por favor, paré el auto**_ _._ – Dijo en un tonó más audible.

 _-_ _ **¿Qué demonios haces?**_ – Preguntó, tomándolo del brazo.

El taxi se detuvo inmediatamente. John abrió la puerta y salió sin importarle lo que Mary le dijera. Pagó al taxista lo que sería por llevar a Mary hasta su hogar y sin decir nada más, vio cómo el taxi se alejaba. Caminó hasta el pub más cercano, entró arrastrando los pies y se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con Greg en aquel lugar. ¿Qué ha sido de él? Probablemente sigue con su mujer, esa que no se lo piensa dos veces para revolcarse con otro en su propia cama.

\- **_¡Eh, John!_** – Dijo Greg, alzando la mano y llamándolo.

John caminó hasta donde estaba Greg. No pudo evitar sonreír, como dijo Sherlock: "Siempre es agradable reencontrarse con viejos amigos" Greg es un buen amigo, siempre lo sería.

\- _**¿Qué tal la vida de casado, John?**_ – Preguntó antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

\- **_Es una mierda._** – Declaró.

Greg casi escupió la cerveza al escucharlo. "Bien, Greg. La acabas de cagar". Colocó el vaso sobre la barra y creyó que lo más conveniente sería pedir una cerveza para su buen amigo John.

\- **_Uhm…_** \- Ahora no sabía que decir. "Sólo pregúntale por Sherlock". _–_ _ **¿Has visitado a Sherlock?**_

 _-_ _ **Sí…**_ \- Dijo dándole un largo trago a su cerveza. ¿Cuánto hacía que su paladar no degustaba una de aquellas delicias? _–_ _ **De hecho, vengo de allá.**_

 _-_ _ **Qué bien. ¿Algún nuevo caso?, no lo he visto hace semanas.**_ – Dijo bebiendo también de su cerveza.

\- **_No. Ha estado usando drogas de nuevo._** – Susurró, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. _–_ _ **Creí que se mantendría alejado de esas cosas.**_

 _-_ _ **¿Myc lo sabe?**_ – Preguntó preocupado.

John lo miró desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo Greg llamaba Myc a Mycroft?

\- **_Uhm…_** \- Balbuceó. _–_ _ **No lo sé, supongo que sí.**_

 _-_ _ **Será mejor que lo llamé.**_ – Dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo. _–_ _ **Disculpa.**_ – Se puso de pie y caminó hasta dónde el ruido no fuera tan fuerte.

John se quedó en silencio, mirando la botella de cerveza. "No sólo lo llamas Myc, también lo mantienes al tanto de lo que pasa con Sherlock" ¿Por fin Mycroft consiguió quién le diera información sobre su hermano? Se preguntó si también había mandado a Anthea para que recogiera a Greg en algún lugar de la calle. Seguramente le había ofrecido una buena cantidad de dinero y Greg la había aceptado sin chistar. Lo que vio lo hizo cuestionar todo lo anterior… ¿Acaso Greg acaba de sonreír mientras habla con Mycroft Holmes?

\- **_Dice que está al tanto de lo que Sherlock hace._** – Dijo sentándose nuevamente en el banquillo frente a John. _–_ _ **Va a visitarlo lo antes posible, tiene muchas cosas que decirle.**_ – Terminó con lo que quedaba de su cerveza y pidió otra.

\- **_¿También lo hizo contigo?_** – Preguntó John en tonó demandante.

\- _**¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?**_

 _-_ _ **Mycroft.**_ _–_ Dijo secamente. _–_ _ **¿También te lo hizo?**_

 _-_ _ **¿T-también?**_ – Balbuceó, completamente nervioso. _–_ _ **É-él… ¿Lo hizo contigo también?**_

 _-_ _ **Sí, en varias ocasiones.**_

\- **_P-pero…_**

 _-_ _ **Oye, puedes decírmelo**_ _._ – Dijo en un tono más relajado. _–_ _ **No me sorprendería que también haya mandado a Anthea a recogerte y que te haya ofrecido dinero por mantenerlo al tanto de lo que hace Sherlock.**_

 _-_ _ **De lo que hace…**_ \- Se interrumpió a sí mismo. _–_ _ **Dios… creí que te referías a otra cosa.**_

 _-_ _ **Pues claro que me refería a eso.**_ – Dijo en tono serio. _-_ _ **¿A qué otra cosa me iba a referir?**_

- ** _Eh… olvídalo._** – Rio nerviosamente. _–_ _ **No, no lo ha hecho.**_

 _-_ _ **Ya veo…**_ \- Lo miró fijamente y notó que Greg estaba sudando. _–_ _ **¿Te encuentras bien?**_

 _-_ _ **Uhm… Sí, sí.**_ – Dijo bebiendo de un solo trago su cerveza. _–_ _ **Creo que será mejor que deje de beber por hoy.**_

Greg pagó la cuenta y después de despedirse, ambos caminaron en diferentes direcciones. Greg se dirigió probablemente a su departamento y John a su casa, a enfrentarse a las quejas de su esposa. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en las drogas que vio en el cajón de Sherlock.

Después de una larga caminata hasta su hogar, para su sorpresa y buena suerte; Mary estaba en su habitación, con la pequeña Alice a su lado, ambas dormían plácidamente. Tomó un par de cobijas y esa noche durmió en el sofá de su propia casa.

El "grandioso" día

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su última visita a Sherlock, en la que le había pedido que fuera padrino de su hija. El estrés estaba presente en todo momento, todo había sido peleas desde la mañana siguiente al raro encuentro con Greg en el pub. Mary no paraba de preguntar dónde había estado. "Eso es algo que a ti no te importa", fue su respuesta.

Había estado en contacto con Sherlock mediante mensajes, le informaba sobre los planes que tenían en la iglesia para el bautizo de Alice, el último mensaje se lo había enviado esa misma mañana.

~ **Hoy es el grandioso día, ¿no es así?**

No recibió respuesta por parte de Sherlock. "De seguro sólo está nervioso", se decía a sí mismo.

{OoOoO}

Todos estaban en la iglesia en la que John y Mary habían celebrado su boda. La gente comenzaba a murmurar… ¿Dónde está el padrino?, preguntaban unos. ¿Estan seguros de que va a venir?, decían otros. Mary estaba que echaba chispas.

\- **_Te dije que no iba a ver._** – Bufó. _–_ _ **Siempre hace lo que quiere.**_

 _-_ _ **Guarda silencio, ¿quieres?**_ – Dijo John tratando de tranquilizar a la paranoica de su esposa. _–_ _ **La gente comenzara a hablar.**_

 _-_ _ **Ya lo hacen, John. Todo el tiempo lo hacen.**_ – Continuó quejándose. _-_ _ **¿Crees que no saben que Sherlock Holmes el drogadicto no vino porque seguramente está en alguna casa abandonada, metiéndose toda clase de drogas?**_

 _-_ _ **Me importa un carajo lo que piense la gente. Él no es un drogadicto y sé que vendrá.**_

 _-_ _ **¡Estás tan ciego que no quieres ver la realidad, John!**_ – Exclamó. _-_ _ **¡Todo el mundo sabe que es un drogadicto, tú eres el único que se niega a aceptarlo!**_

 _-_ _ **¡Yo sé exactamente quién es él, no vengas a meterme mierdas!**_

 _-_ _ **¡Acéptalo de una maldita vez, John!**_ – Gruño nuevamente. _-_ _ **¡Sherlock Holmes es un drogadicto!**_

 _-_ _ **¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte ni una sola vez más que lo llames drogadicto!**_

El teléfono celular de John sonó. "¿Quién mierda me llama ahora mismo?" Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y atendió la llamada.

\- **_John…_** \- Dijo Greg del otro lado de la línea.

 _-_ _ **Ahora no, Greg. Estoy en medio de un lío, llámame dentro de un rato, ¿quieres?**_

 ** _\- ¡John, espera!_**

\- _**¿Qué demonios pasa, Greg?, dímelo de una maldita vez.**_

 _-_ _ **Es Sherlock, John. Él e-está muy mal…**_

El teléfono resbaló de su mano. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. John estaba escuchando el propio latir de su corazón, acompañado de la voz de Mary que no paraba de quedejarse. Corrió hasta la calle y por un momento no supo que debía hacer, escuchó la voz de Mary tras él.

\- **_¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!_**

\- **_E-es Sherlock…_**

\- _**¡Te lo dije!, siempre se trata de él.**_

 _-_ _ **Tengo que ir, necesito verlo**_

 _-_ _ **¡Debiste haberte casado con él, te importa más que yo!**_

 _-_ _ **¡No digas estupideces!**_

 _-_ _ **No lo hago. ¿Crees que no noté el cambio que hubo cuando él regresó?**_

John se quedó en silencio y en cuestión de segundos, pasaron por su cabeza todos los momentos que vivió con Sherlock, antes y después de su supuesta muerte. "Deja de hacer y decir estupideces, John" Deshazte de esas estúpidas frases: "No soy gay", "No somos pareja". Toma toda esa mierda y tírala lejos…

Entonces reaccionó, por suerte o por asares del destino; un taxi pasaba frente a él, lo llamó y entró en él tan rápido como le fue posible.

\- _**¡Al 221b de Baker Street, rápido!**_

 _-_ _ **¡John!**_

\- **_¡No tengo tiempo para escucharte, Mary!_** – Exclamó.

 _-_ _ **John… ella no es tu hija.**_ – Dijo casi en un susurró. "Magnífico, como si eso fuera algo que arreglaría las cosas"

Aquello era lo de menos, lo hablarían cuando regresará, lo importante era Sherlock Holmes.

\- **_¡A Baker Street!_** – Ordenó.

{OoOoO}

El camino le pareció una eternidad, agradeció aquello; le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que Mary le había dicho sobre Alice. Aquello no importaba: Alice es y será su hija, no importa lo que pasé.

El coche se detuvo justo frente a la puerta con el número 221b. John salió de él tan rápido como le fue posible, se introdujo rápidamente en el lugar y subió las escaleras tropezando en los últimos escalones. Todo volvía a pasar en cámara lenta, alguien lo tomó por la solapa de su camiseta y lo zarandeo violentamente.

\- **_¡Te juro que si algo le pasa, me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos!_** – Exclamaba Mycroft, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

John tuvo miedo, pero no por lo que Mycroft le dijo; ni siquiera escuchó una sola palabra de lo que el pelirrojo le decía. Su miedo se debía a los ojos de Mycroft, aquellos que estaban a un solo paso de inundarse en lágrimas. ¿Qué había pasado con aquel hombre de hielo?

Mycroft lo soltó sólo porque sabía que Sherlock necesitaba verlo: a aquel que tanto sufrimiento le había causado, pero también era aquel al que amaba con locura, aquel que lo mantenía lejos de todo el mal que se podía hacer a sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Greg a sus espaldas, se abalanzó hacía él y lo abrazó, llorando descontroladamente.

\- _**Está en su habitación…**_ \- Fue lo único que logró entender que Greg le dijo.

Corrió a tropezones hasta la habitación y se encontró con aquella imagen que lo llevaría a la locura… No era más que un ángel caído, un ángel que se había arrancado sus propias alas…

Ahí estaba: tendido sobre la cama, con el torso desnudo y los brazos repletos de piquetes… tenía los labios resecos y parecía que sólo dormía, pero aquello era lo más alejado de la verdad.

John ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo, se veía tan frágil… Tenía miedo de que si lo abrazaba, se rompiera entre sus brazos y él podría escuchar a la perfección el crujir de cada hueso haciéndose trisas. Miró la mesita y tiró todo lo que había sobre ella, por el suelo se esparcieron un par de jeringas. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y lloró, lloró como un pequeño niño al que le han arrebatado lo más preciado que podía llegar a tener. Aquello que tanto había cuidado, aquello que no había podido mantener a salvo…

\- **_John…_** \- Susurró con el último aliento que quedaba en su ser.

John se arrastró hasta él, se sentó al costado de la cama, justo a su lado

 _-_ _ **S-Sherlock…**_ \- Las lágrimas y los sollozos no le permitían decir nada más.

\- **_John… te amo._** – Susurró. _-_ _ **Te amo con todo el aliento que queda en mí ser, te amo desde el primer momento en el que mis ojos se posaron en ti, y te amaré por toda la eternidad, más allá de la vida, más allá de la muerte.**_

Aquel ángel cerró los ojos llevándose con él la imagen de quién lo había obligado a mutilarse, a infringirse tanto dolor… pero era a la vez la imagen de quien lo había enseñado a desplegar sus alas por primera vez, ayudándolo a levantarse cada vez que caía.

{OoOoO}

Han pasado 2 meses desde lo ocurrido. Mary y John se separaron, quedaron como buenos amigos; "Por el bien de Alice", fue la respuesta de Mary…

\- **_¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?_**

\- **_Sí… necesito hacerlo_** – Le respondía al susurro a sus espaldas. _–_ _ **Ya han pasado 2 meses, es más que suficiente.**_ – Decía mientras miraba el arma en sus manos, aquella con la que le había salvado la vida.

\- _**¿Qué hay de ellas?**_

 _-_ _ **Van a estar bien, te lo aseguro. Sé que Mary cuidará de ella.**_

 _-_ _ **Sólo hazlo. Se está haciendo tarde, John. No me hagas esperar, sabes que no me gusta esperar.**_

John alzó la mano con la que sujetaba el arma, se quedó mirando el sol que se ocultaba... Dio un último suspiro y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, escuchando el sonido que hizo al golpear el agua frente a él.

\- 2 Meses atrás -

La espera fue larga, pero con ayuda de los doctores, pudieron salvar a ese hermoso ángel caído. Pasaron semanas para que las alas del ángel se regeneraran, pero cuando lo hicieron, eran hermosas… Había que volver a desplegarlas, comenzar desde cero, pero había toda una vida por delante para eso. Además, tenía a esa persona que lo ayudaría a lograrlo, ésta vez todo iba a ser como en realidad debió ser.

\- **_Vámonos, Sherlock._** – Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos, ya no había dolor en ellos.

\- _**¿En serio quieres hacer éste viaje?**_ – Preguntó el pelinegro, tomando su mano con fuerza. _–_ _ **No estoy seguro de que a Mary le agradé la idea de cuidar a Alice.**_

 _-_ _ **Sólo será una semana, Sherlock.**_ _–_ Sonrió. _–_ _ **Además, es nuestra luna de miel, no podemos desperdiciarla.**_

 _-_ _ **Está bien…**_ \- Se acercó a John (SU JOHN) y lo besó. _–_ _ **Te amo…**_

 _-_ _ **Yo también te amo**_ _._

Gracias por leerlo :3


End file.
